Soup and Soaps
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-shot: Blaine visits Kurt at home even though he has a cold and finds him watching something on his laptop that makes him blush. 7/100 Theme Challenge


Title: Soup and Soaps  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
><span>Theme<span>: **Fever**  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kurt & Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy and Oliver and Christian (the guy in the towel) belong to the creator of _Verbotene Liebe_

A/N: 7/100 for #GrimmUlquiFC 100 Theme Challenge over on deviantART. If you're interested in watching Verbotene Liebe (which I recommend you do), here's a link to the first video: www (dot) youtube (dot ) com/watch?v=NRJkId-QJck

oO0Oo

Burt sighed when the doorbell rang and paused the movie he was watching with his wife. "I wonder who that is," she mused, reluctantly sitting up straight so Burt could answer the door.

"It better be good," he mumbled, irritated that their Saturday afternoon had been interrupted. It had been a hectic week at the garage so there had been almost no time for it to be just the two of them. But Finn was out with his girlfriend and Kurt was in bed hopefully sleeping off his cold.

Carole got up from the couch to get a drink as Burt opened the door. He stared at the boy standing there, not sure if he should be happy to see Blaine or not. Ever since Kurt had gotten together with the Warbler, Burt had been very wary of him. After all, he was the one to convince Burt to give his son 'the talk.'

Blaine stood there nervously but tried to not show it. "Hello, Mr. Hummel," he said with a smile, unsure of the look he was getting.

Eventually, Burt took a step back, opening the door to allow him in. "Hi, Blaine," he greeted, already walking back to the living room. "What're you doing here? I thought Kurt cancelled your date."

"He did," Blaine confirmed, following him in. Carole waved at him with a pleasant smile and leaned on Burt once he was sitting again. "I wanted to bring him something for his cold." He held up the plastic bag that held the container of soup his mother had made. "Would it be all right if I went back to see him?"

"I'm sure he'd enjoy the company," Carole said, interrupting her husband who made a disgruntled face. "You know where his room is."

Blaine waved to the two adults before making his hasty escape. Even before the two had gotten together, Blaine had spent many weekends at the Hummel-Hudson residence, most of the time in Kurt's room.

Once he deemed he was far enough away from the living room, he slowed his pace. The other boy had called him yesterday afternoon to tell him they couldn't go out because of his cold. After they hung up Blaine had thought his whole weekend was going to be ruined.

Until Wes suggested taking the date to Kurt.

It hadn't taken long for Blaine to make secret plans to see his boyfriend and even got his mother to help out. Whenever he had a cold, his mother's chicken noodle soup always made him feel better. He only hoped it would help Kurt too.

Blaine slowly opened the door, intending to surprise a sleeping Kurt, but jumped when the other boy shouted.

"Oliver Sabel, you are an idiot!"

Kurt was sitting in his large bed with his laptop balancing on his legs, wearing what looked like one of Blaine's hoodies. A large pile of used tissues was lying next to him along with a heating pad and a large bottle of water. The brunet still hadn't realized someone was in his room and continue to glare at the computer.

"Uh…Kurt?" Blaine asked, trying to get his attention but thinking maybe it was a bad idea when the glare was sent his way. But just as quickly as Kurt had moved, his expression changed to mortification. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied sounding stuffy quickly, slamming the laptop shut and both boys winced at the loud sound it made. Kurt quickly pulled the hood up over his messy hair. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine held up the plastic bag then walked into the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was for Burt or Carole to hear Kurt shouting and think it was at him.

"Just because we couldn't go out doesn't mean we can't spend the afternoon together," he stated, sitting on the side of Kurt that wasn't occupied with tissues.

The sick brunet smiled and leaned against Blaine once he was settled. "You're going to get sick," he said, glad for the warm body next to him. Although he had a fever, he felt cold. And no matter what blanket he chose, the chill wouldn't go away.

Blaine shrugged lightly then wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders to bring him even closer. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Kurt admitted and Blaine noticed he had closed his eyes. Slowly, he brought a hand up to feel Kurt's forehead, frowning at how warm it was. Kurt shooed his hand away with an annoyed sound but hummed happily when Blaine held his hand.

The two sat like that for a little bit, just enjoying each other's company. Because Kurt had gone back to McKinley, their time together had diminished and they could only spend time together during the weekend because of Blaine's work load.

Soon, Kurt's stomach rumbled loudly, making Blaine chuckle softly. "Would you like to try the soup?" he asked as the other boy sat up and nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back."

The Warbler hopped off the bed with the plastic bag, knowing exactly where to go. It didn't take long to reheat the soup so Kurt was once again surprised when Blaine walked into his room with two bowls. He tried to mute whatever he was watching, but Blaine caught a little of what they were saying.

"Were they speaking German?" he asked with a chuckle, enjoying the color Kurt's cheeks turned in embarrassment.

Once he realized the jig was up, Kurt left the laptop screen up as Blaine climbed onto the bed. He'd been watching a video on Youtube titled '_Verbotene Liebe: Christian and Olli_' with Tuesday's date.

Kurt gladly took the offered bowl of soup and watched as Blaine opened the information box to read the description. It didn't take long and Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. "You're watching a German soap?" he asked, trying to hide his smile and failing.

The brunet glared at him. "I'll have you know the plot is much more believable than here. Not to mention the characters actually have chemistry."

"You're watching it because of that shirtless guy, aren't you?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the muscled man wearing only a red towel with his spoon.

Kurt blushed once again and tried to close the laptop but Blaine stopped him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Blaine pushed the screen back up.

The dark haired boy ignored his question and restarted the video. "What've I missed?" he asked instead, leaning back against the wall while watching the screen intently, trying to read the subtitles quickly.

Kurt watched him for a few minutes before the sitting next to him and hastily describing the plot with the two men. The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon watching videos and eating soup.


End file.
